Be my Hero?
by MsRainey
Summary: Cloti. CloudxTifa. Slight AerisxZack "You said you'd be there for me when I was in a bind. Is it a bind when my heart is slowly breaking?"


_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Warning! Fluff ahead! Hope you enjoy!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Damnit!"

It was around eleven and Tifa had just closed the bar and was now putting the dishes away. Her thoughts once again drifting to a certain blonde man. She was brought back to reality when she heard a glass shatter and a sharp object pierce through her skin.

Hissing in slight pain, the slender brunette searched for a rag to pull out the large piece of glass that was sticking out of her palm. Perhaps she had gotten a little too carried away in her thoughts.

She yanked the crystal clear shot glass out of her hand and threw it in the sink. As she lifted the rag to wipe the blood away, she noticed in fascination how the blood slowly made its way down to the veins on her wrist.

The ring of the phone jolted Tifa out of her trance. She disgustedly wiped the blood away and went to answer it. Looking at blood shouldn't be intriguing! She thought walking up the stairs. Aeris' life had been taken and there was blood. She remembered there was blood. A lot of it.

Shaking her head, Tifa answered the phone. "Strife Delivery Service. We're closed at this hour." She heard a hearty chuckle on the other line and her lips lifted to a soft smile.

"Hi Barret. How are you?"

"_Hey Teef! I'm good. Just put the kids ta bed." _

Tifa played with the pen on the desk, twirling it around her fingers. "Hmm. They should have been asleep two hours ago." She grinned slightly when she heard a sheepish cough from the older man.

"_Er yeah, Denzel wanted ta watch some movie, so I let 'em. Hope ya don't mind." _She laughed.

"No, I don't, but make sure they get to bed tomorrow at 9. Alright?"

"_Yeah sure. Is Spiky there? I need ta talk ta that foo."_ She frowned and threw the pen carelessly on the stack of papers that were piled up near the two photos of her family.

"No. He's supposed to be back tomorrow though. He went to make a delivery in Kalm."

"_Alright. Just tell him ta call me back!"_

"You've got it."

"_See ya Teef."_

"Bye Barret."

She hung up the phone and twirled around a couple times in the chair before sighing. She was so bored and felt bad about lying to Barret. Honestly, she didn't know when Cloud would be back. She just recalled him saying something along the lines of, "Search for something."

That's why she decided that it would do the children some good to spend a week with Barret. She didn't want them getting upset that their hero had once again left.

Tifa felt the liquid well up in her eyes and she ferociously wiped them away, forbidding herself from shedding a single tear over that man, again! She looked at her palm and noticed that the blood was still leaking a bit.

Tifa sighed and leaned back into the chair before feeling a cool breeze hit her face. Opening her eyes she saw that the window was open.

She stopped when she reached the edge and looked out. It was dark and most of Midgar was asleep. Biting her lip, she got an impulsive feeling to get out. Just get out of the Bar for a while.

Tifa didn't even bother using the front door; Or the stairs for that matter. She jumped out of the window and graciously landed on the closed lidded dumpster below.

After brushing off her shorts and her white tee, she started carelessly walking, not knowing where her destination was.

Soon, her feet were picking up speed. The wind began to pick up as well, becoming chilly and giving the roofs of houses and buildings a coat of glimmering dew.

Tifa was now running hard and fast, recognizing where her feet were carrying her. They were carrying her to the Church. She burst through the front doors and stopped suddenly.

The air was peaceful and filled with the soft breaths of Tifa. Walking toward the shining water, she noticed how radiant it looked when the night sky reflected off of it.

She sat down and stared at her reflection. She had never wished to be someone else. Just, more daring. More... courageous. Standing up and stripping off her shorts and shirt, she dived into the water, feeling the liquid crawl on every inch of her body.

Arising from the pools of water, Tifa slicked her hair back with her hands and looked up at through the broken ceiling at the night sky, recalling the promise Cloud had made to her.

"You said you'd be there for me when I was in a bind. Is it a bind when my heart's slowly breaking?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Depends on who you want to mend it."

Tifa gasped and turned around to the entrance of the Church.

There he stood. His silhouette and his Mako blue eyes visible to her.

"Cloud!" She said embarrassingly.

He walked toward the edge of the pool and stopped when he saw her heap of clothes on the floor. She noticed his gaze and instantly covered her chest, while blushing. Perhaps she shouldn't have worn her white bra today.

"Tifa." He muttered quietly. "What are you doing here?"

She could die of embarrassment right now. She had practically told Cloud her heart was broken, her bra was transparent, and now she was guilty of swimming half naked in a sacred place of Holy water.

"Um." She mustered up, before her rueful state turned into one of offensive. "What are you doing here?" She questioned back.

Cloud blinked. "I don't know."

Tifa bit her lip from regret and disappointment. How could she think he was going to open up to her now? The silence was close to being awkward, before she decided to break it.

"So, when were you going to plan on coming home?" Her voice wasn't harsh, he noticed. It wasn't angry or sad. It was tired. Just tired.

He once again didn't know the answer. "..."

She sighed, almost inaudibly, but he caught the exhaustion in it. "I pity you."

He looked up from the water into her beautiful mahogany colored eyes, and scrunched his brows in question.

"You just don't get it at all." She continued, and he felt a sense of Deja Vu washing over him. Those had been his words to Sephiroth in their last battle.

"Tifa-"

"Don't you see Cloud!?" She interrupted. "Don't you see that you don't have to search anymore!? I thought you would find what you were looking for after your Geostigma went away right here. After you claimed to have let your sins go!" She had broke her promise to herself about not letting herself cry.

Cloud heard the sobs begging to be released in the back of Tifa's throat, and he could have punched himself right there. It was the worse feeling to hear her cry, but it was even more horrible to know he was the one causing it.

"Tifa-"

"Cloud. Tell me, were your actions under the Highwind that night... false?" Her voice was soft and she sniffed quietly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. He didn't want Tifa to think that he didn't care for her. The night he had spent with Tifa under the Highwind was one of the few nights he would always remember. Every detail. How gentle her words were; How soft her hair felt against his chin when she fell asleep against him.

Boldly, Cloud unzipped his shirt, took off his boots and lowered himself into the water.

Tifa was sure she was bright red right now. She had never seen Cloud's bare skin, his chest before, and couldn't tear her eyes from it. It was gorgeous. Every muscle. Every scar. Completely beautiful.

Cloud noticed that she once again lifted her arms to cover herself. He walked over and bravely took her hands in his, receiving the martial artist's cheeks to glow even darker.

"Tifa." He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs, then hesitantly brought them to his lips.

"Cloud," Tifa was in awe of his caresses and loving gestures. He was opening up to her, and she could feel her heart ramming against her chest.

"Don't ever think that that night meant nothing to me. It was something I will never forget." He sighed and turned his head toward the water beside him. "Mostly because... Because I wanted to tell you that... The reason my will to keep fighting was... for you."

Tifa bit her lip to keep from wobbling and squeezed his hand timidly. He looked up and into her eyes.

"I think I left because I was scared," Cloud started to rub her knuckles once again. "I was afraid that my feelings... for you... wouldn't be returned. I can't bear losing you like that."

His face hardened. "I know you may not return them... But I'm not going to let my guilts and regrets hang over my head anymore. Tifa... I, I-"

"Love you." She finished for him. Tifa's eyes were wide in disbelief and amazement. Cloud inhaled sharply and locked gazes on the smaller woman.

"I love you." She told him again.

He smiled slightly, causing her knees to weaken, and nodded. "I love you, Tifa."

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Cloud closed his eyes in pure serenity. He could have never prayed for his confession to go this well.

Breaking apart, he watched as his love's eyes fluttered open dazedly.

"Wow." She breathed. He leaned down a developed her in another kiss. This time, it was full of sparks and fireworks. The two bodies pressed together, sharing their love in the most purest and passionate of ways.

-

-

"_Geez, took them long enough!" A blue eyed man scoffed._

_A playful slap on his arm brought his attention to the beautiful owner of emerald green eyes._

"_Oh hush you! Look how perfect they are." _

_He snorted. "If you hadn't meddled, it probably would have taken them another ten years to get together!"_

"_I did not meddle!"_

"_Babe, you led Tifa to the Church where you knew Cloud was heading. That's called meddling."_

_She huffed. "Well, she needed a push. Cloud was always a dense one."_

_The man laughed. "You can say that again!" _

_He wrapped his arms around the flower girl and received a gentle kiss on the lips. _

"_You were never that bright either though." She giggled._

"_Hey!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No flames please!_


End file.
